


Dust and Ashes

by Maine2



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maine2/pseuds/Maine2
Summary: What if Thanos snapped in the Grey's Anatomy universe? Well, the answer is very sad.





	Dust and Ashes

"Incoming trauma! A helicopter crashed into a highway!"

That sprung everyone in the pit into action. 

"Alright, page ortho and general!" Chief Bailey shouted to nobody and everybody at the same time. "Tell the blood bank to have extra units on standby! And clear beds in the burn unit!"

Maggie and Amelia both put their devices down and ran to put trauma gowns on. The surgical interns followed excitedly.

The first ambulance to arrive in the trauma bay came to a stop and its doors opened to reveal one paramedic and no patient. The paramedic had confusion and fear written all over his face.

"Where's the patient?" Maggie demanded.

"He-he-he was- was just here-" the paramedic stared through the dusty air at nothing. 

"Where's the pilot?" Bailey asked. That made the paramedic finally look up. 

"There was no pilot."

"What do you mean? That's-" Maggie stopped dead and stared at her hand. 

"Pierce!" Bailey yelled. 

"Maggie!" Jackson Avery shouted and ran forward to catch her, but there was nothing to catch. 

Maggie Pierce was gone, and ash floated in her place.

"Doctor Bailey?" Casey Parker asked. The intern pointed to the inside of the next ambulance, then he was gone, another pile of ash.

Amelia watched as Jackson tripped, but disappeared before he could hit the ground.

"Amelia!" Dr. Owen Hunt yelled and ran to the neurosurgeon. They barely got to touch hands before Owen was gone and Amelia was covered in ash.

"Andrea!" Patients and doctors alike turned to see a pink-clad Carina DeLuca fall to get knees and cover her mouth with black hands. Tears traced paths through the dust on her face.

Further inside the hospital, Meredith Grey rushed to see where her patient had gone. Cece was just is the CT scanner, and then she disappeared.

Meredith turned just in time to see Jo Karev crumble to the ground, and then she ran out into the hallway. 

Nurses, doctors and patients alike were turning to dust.

Alex Katev came running down the corridor. "Where's Jo?!" He yelled, frantically searching for his wife.

"Brooke!" Atticus Lincoln yelled from across the hall. He was gone before he could say anything more.

Nico Kim stumbled back and watched in horror as his friend and mentor turned to dust.  

"Doctor Grey -?" A surgical intern said uncertainty, then Taryn Helm was gone, just like the others. 

Another intern rushed through, looking for his friends and lover. Levi Schmitt launched himself at Nico and held on for dear life. 

"Nico," Levi sobbed. "I-I-I don't-" 

He never finished his sentence.

Nico was now covered in the black dust. 

Richard Webber walked out of his office and into the chaos. 

"Meredith, what's-" but then Meredith threw her arms around him and she hugged him like he was a life line.

"Richard!" Meredith sobbed. "They're gone!"

Richard pulled away from the hug. "Who's gone?"

Meredith took a shuddering breath and tried to speak, but she couldn't. She took off running to the daycare.

Around her, orderlies were yelling, patients were dying, and people were disappearing. But that didn't matter. Meredith had to get to her kids.

Meredith fumbled with her phone, dialing her daughter's school and taking the stairs two at a time. She burst through the daycare doors and frantically searched the room from the doorway. 

Her eyes landed on Bailey and Ellis and she let out a sob of relief. 

"Hello?" Someone on the other end of the line asked.

"Hi," Meredith breathed out and dropped to her knees to hug her kids. "This is Meredith Grey, I need to speak to my daughter, Zola Shepherd."

There was silence, and Meredith feared the worst. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Zola-" 

The voice trailed off and Meredith heard distant shouts. 

"Hello?!" 

Then the children started screaming. 

"Mommy!" Bailey started crying when his friend collapsed into ash. Meredith gathered her son in her arms and held him tight.

The doors burst open again and Meredith looked to see her sister, Amelia.

"Betty, I don't care if you're at school, get to the hospital. Now." Amelia said into her phone as her eyes searched the children. She let out a broken sigh of relief and stumbled over to a baby. "Hey, Leo. It's going to be okay."

But it didn't sound like Amelia believed herself.

"Amelia?" Meredith asked umcertainly. "Where's Owen? And Maggie?" Then she took in Amelias cloths, covered in black dust.

"They-they're-" Amelia shook her head and hugged Leo closer. And then she was hugging nothing. 

Meredith stared, wide eyed, at Amelia. 

"Call-" Amelias voice was raw with emotion and she cleared her throat. "Call Nathan and Megan."

Meredith picked her phone up with shaking hands and she called Nathan Riggs, putting the call on speaker.

The phone was answered with a woman's sobs. 

"Meredith! Nathan's gone!" Megan Hunt cried. Then there were sounds of a clatter.

"Mommy!" A child's voice shouted. It was Faruk, Megan's adoppted son. The call ended.

Amelia brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She was shaking. Meredith was, too. They were both crying.

Alex soon joined them, walking like a zombie with no mind. He dropped to the floor beside the two women. "Jo-" his voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Maggie." Meredith whispered, barely audible but the others heard.

"Owen." Amelia didn't bother to wipe her tears.

Many silent minutes passed, and then Betty appeared, out of breath but alive. Amelia jumped to her feet and hugged the teenager for dear life.

"Where's Leo? And Owen?" Betty looked around, but Amelias broken sob stopped her. 

"They're gone." Alex said quietly, but everyone heard. He sounded broken and scared. 

"They're all gone."


End file.
